The invention relates to systems for encoding pictorial information.
In is conventional in systems which transmit and/or store pictorial information, or images, to encode the images in such a way as to remove the redundancies therein. This approach minimizes the time required to transmit the image over a channel of given bandwidth or, equivalently, the amount of bandwidth required to transmit an image within a given time. It also minimizes the amount of memory required to store an image.